


Ghostwritten

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня ночью я один. Один в незнакомом городе, наводненном незнакомыми мне людьми, говорящими на незнакомом мне языке. Один в маленьком уютном номере на последнем этаже дорогого пятизвездочного отеля в самом центре Берлина.<br/>В заднем кармане джинсов мобильный телефон, и на нем – среди пропущенных вызовов, среди непрочитанных смс и спамовых письмем с электронной почты – звонок от моего любимого человека. Полчаса назад. Один единственный, необыкновенно важный звонок, которому удалось перевернуть этот вечер с ног на голову и благополучно разрушить все мои планы. </p><p>В каком-то смысле сиквел к орджиналу "Амнезия": http://archiveofourown.org/works/2952917</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Berlin**

 

**09:40 p.m.**

 

Сегодня ночью я один. Один в незнакомом городе, наводненном незнакомыми мне людьми, говорящими на незнакомом мне языке. Один в маленьком уютном номере на последнем этаже дорогого пятизвездочного отеля в самом центре Берлина.

За окнами теплая августовская ночь. С балкона номера я могу видеть темное ночное небо и рассыпавшиеся под ним огни города, я могу слышать доносящийся с улицы смех прохожих, сливающийся с отголосками чужой речи, так непохожей на мою собственную.

В заднем кармане джинсов мобильный телефон, и на нем – среди пропущенных вызовов, среди непрочитанных смс и спамовых письмем с электронной почты – звонок от моего любимого человека. Полчаса назад. Один единственный, необыкновенно важный звонок, которому удалось перевернуть этот вечер с ног на голову и благополучно разрушить все мои планы. Всего лишь один неудачный звонок, заставляющий меня прямо сейчас стоять на этом проклятом балконе и, бездумно рассматривая ночной город, раскинувшийся передо мной, медленно вариться в своем собственном раздражении, таком же едком, как раствор серной кислоты.

 

**09:10 p.m.**

 

Но давайте, хотя бы на пару минут, вернемся на полчаса назад. _Тот самый звонок_. Мой телефон не успевает разразиться и тремя трелями, как я уже на связи. Кажется, мой голос звучит преувеличенно радостно.

– М-м… Тей, любовь моя?

– _Как твои пальцы_?

Я машинально подношу свои перебинтованные пальцы на левой руке к лицу. Место пореза все еще немного покалывает и жжет. Небольшой несчастный случай в самолете по пути в Берлин – и я уже на скамье запасных. Ни о каком выступлении сегодня и, наверное, даже завтра не может быть и речи. Я пытался, честно, но я не могу играть на гитаре в таком состоянии. Дико больно.

– Я все еще чувствую себя виноватым из-за этого, – голос Тея звучит и правда так сокрушенно. Я слышу, как он страдает, и он такой искренний. Я могу даже представить себе сейчас его лицо – его идеальные, такой красивой формы ухоженные брови приподняты вверх, а края губ медленно ползут вниз. Вот он уже закусывает нижнюю губу, он всегда делает так, когда пытается собраться с мыслями, – я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю… я обязательно придумаю, как мне хоть немного загладить свою вину. И я, само собой разумеется, компенсирую тебе потерянный гонорар…

– Ты такой милый, когда чувствуешь себя виноватым. Просто забудь, хотя нет… если хочешь, _компенсируешь_ мне все в постели. О-о-о… у меня такое подозрение, что кто-то сегодня будет снизу. Столько раз, сколько я захочу…

Протягивая последнее предложение, я ухмыляюсь в пустоту нашего номера. Вообще-то мне плевать на выступление. Да и гонорар этот, ну его к черту, не так уж много это и было. Если уж говорить начистоту, я даже рад тому, что случайно наткнулся в дорожной сумке Тея на острое лезвие той штуки, вошедшее в мягкие подушечки моих пальцев, больше чем на один сантиметр, потому что если бы не это, я бы провел сегодняшний и все следующие вечера в каком-нибудь душном клубе, под завязку накачанный алкоголем и вынужденный целый вечер исполнять чужие песни перед какими-то чужими мне людьми. Так даже лучше. Нет, правда. Я давно мечтал о таком отпуске вдвоем с Теем. И сегодня вечером я настроен более чем романтично…

– Ты ведь вернешься где-то в десять, да? – беспечно интересуюсь я у трубки и нагибаюсь одновременно над моим ноутбуком. – Черт, представляешь, мне только что было так скучно, и я перерыл весь интернет в поисках какого-нибудь ресторана для нас сегодня вечером. Я уже жутко голоден, а ты? В общем, я не особенно в восторге от всей этой немецкой еды, сосиски с квашеной капустой и сладкой горчицей за десять евро… они серьезно? И да, что такое “кнёдель”? М-м-м, я так и не понял… Неважно. Короче, я нашел для нас маленькую итальянскую забегаловку, ты будешь сейчас удивлен, но…

– Прости, Кай, я как раз собирался поговорить с тобой насчет этого…

– Да неужели? – я беззаботно перебиваю моего парня и, падая на мягкий диван, бездумно смотрю в потолок, на моем лице играет кретинская улыбка. – У тебя есть варианты получше? Окей, я весь внимание. Жду советов от моего бывалого берлинца…

– Извини, я не смогу.

В трубке воцаряется молчание. Напряженное, виноватое молчание. Я все еще не совсем осознаю, что все это значит, ведь у меня в голове только итальянская еда и секс, а потом снова еда, а потом, может, снова секс, но немного тихий, будто бы ставший на ноту ниже голос Тея разрушает все мои радужные надежды и заставляет меня прямо с разбегу окунуться в холодную воду реальности.

_Он не сможет_.

Ему придется задержаться. Как это задержаться? Ведь съемки не могут длиться всю чертову ночь. Но оказывается, что у него какой-то корпоратив потом еще со всей съемочной командой, _только_ со съемочной командой, подчеркивает Тей, и он был бы рад взять меня с собой, но это исключено. Когда он вернется? Он еще пока не может сказать мне этого. Может быть, очень поздно. Может быть, даже только ранним утром…

Я не выдерживаю и резко перебиваю Тея, совсем запутавшегося в своих жалких, глупых оправданиях и объяснениях. Мой голос дрожит от оправданной злости:

– Это все, конечно, прекрасно. Но а мне что предлагаешь делать? Лететь обратно в Нью-Йорк? Я не знаю в этом городе ни одного человека, я не говорю по-немецки, и ты вот так просто бросаешь меня _одного_ …

– Я не бросаю тебя _одного_ , – беспомощно поправляет меня Тей. Я будто бы снова вижу, прямо перед собой, как он кусает свою чертову нижнюю губу, и на его лице такое несчастное выражение, бедняжка Тей, и правда, что это я к нему так пристал, – я просто не могу. Мне нужно работать, ты ведь знаешь, как это важно для меня… Сходи куда-нибудь один, развейся, в Берлине куча классных клубов… если хочешь, я могу…

– Ясно, спасибо, я и сам могу в гугле поискать.

– Только, пожалуйста, не злись на меня, ладно? Обещаешь?

– Я не могу на тебя злиться, Тей, – обессилено вздыхаю я. Конечно, я вру, внутри я весь вскипаю от негодования и еще больше от растерянности и тоски. Мой романтический отпуск с ним вдвоем приказал долго жить. Никакой итальянской еды, поцелуев со вкусом томатного соуса и секса. Никакого секса уж наверняка сегодня и завтра, и, быть может, послезавтра. Ведь он так чертовски занят. А это значит – три одиноких дня в Берлине. Уже ненавижу этот город, думаю я. Ну и ладно. Черт с ним.

На Тея и правда невозможно долго злиться. Он слишком милый. Такой хороший, мой Тей. Он всегда такой нежный, милый и трогательный, наверное, ему следовало родиться девушкой. Даже если он иногда и выкидывает вот такие фокусы, как сегодня вечером, я все равно так сильно в него влюблен, что я прощаю ему что угодно.

– Я люблю тебя, – с усталым вздохом говорю я трубке, – до ночи… или до завтрашнего утра. Я уже по тебе скучаю.

– Я по тебе тоже.

– До завтра тогда что ли?

– До завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

**10:30 p.m**

 

Снова временной скачок. На этот раз вперед. Я уже в самом центре Берлина, на какой-то площади с мудреным названием, которое просто невозможно выговорить. На улице все еще тепло, люди вокруг меня в майках без рукавов, на девушках летние платья, а парни в шортах.

Я купил себе поесть. Странно, но несколько часов назад я был ужасно голодным, мой бедный желудок был настолько пустым, что почти прилип к ребрам, но сейчас мне совсем не хочется есть, и я вяло смотрю на картонную тарелку с картошкой фри и порезанной аккуратными ломтиками сосиской в моей руке.

Пять минут назад.

– Одну… э-э-э… кока-колу и карри… каррив… ву… _wurst_ , – наконец-таки у меня получается произнести это слово, Тей постоянно пытается научить меня немецкому, конечно, для него это раз плюнуть, он еще с детства говорит на обоих языках благодаря своему мигрантскому происхождению. Но для меня этот сломай-себе-язык язык, видимо, навсегда останется непреодолимым препятствием.

– Wie… wie bitte? – парень, продающий сосиски, в нелепом фартуке красного цвета испуганно смотрит на меня своими голубыми широко раскрытыми глазами. У него такие светлые брови, что, кажется, что у него их нет вовсе. Он немного напоминает мне Тея, здесь каждый второй напоминает мне Тея. Чертова Германия. Чертов Берлин.

Нам с продавцом приходится изъясняться на пальцах. И я все-таки получаю свою сосиску, обильно политую кетчупом и присыпанную порошком карри. И еще много, невероятно много картошки фри в придачу, ее ломтики совсем не хотят помещаться на относительно небольшой картонной тарелке, и я разронял уже больше половины моей картошки по пути к этой скамейке, на которой я сейчас сижу.

Я откладываю свой импровизированный ужин в сторону и достаю из заднего кармана джинсов мобильный телефон. Никаких пропущенных от Тея. Никаких смс. Никаких what’s app-сообщений. Но я не ревную. Я просто сижу на скамейке посреди Берлина, посреди всей этой суеты – туристов с фотоаппаратами, немецкой молодежи, кучкующейся около витрины какого-то модного бутика, влюбленных парочек, прогуливающихся за руку мимо меня, – посреди всех этих людей, и мне немного, совсем немного одиноко.

Я думаю о Тее, окруженном европейскими девочками и мальчиками из модельного бизнеса. Хотя Тей всего лишь фотограф, уже два года работающий с известнейшими глянцевыми изданиями во всем мире, он красивее любой модели. В нем адская смесь национальностей, взять хотя бы его отца, наполовину немца, наполовину бельгийца, но его внешность – это классический образец красоты скандинавских народов. Он этакий типичный “блонди”, на которого западают девяносто процентов девушек и пятьдесят процентов парней. Он, правда, очень красивый, и он мой парень уже целых три года. Наверное, мне стоит поставить памятник как самому неревнивому человеку на свете.

Кто-то, уже не помню кто, сказал мне однажды, что доверие – это базис любых здоровых отношений, и с тех пор я не отклоняюсь от этого принципа. Мой красивый немецкий мальчик может гулять один там, где он хочет, и столько, сколько хочет, главное, чтобы он всегда возвращался домой.

Открываю What’sApp от скуки. Конечно же, Тей оффлайн, но я, не задумываясь особенно, пишу ему сообщение. Что-то классическое, вроде “люблю-скучаю-купил себе currywurst-было бы лучше, если бы ты был рядом-хочу увидеть тебя-до завтра”. Ответ приходит практически сразу, наверное, через полминуты, и он очень короткий.

 _Тоже тебя люблю_.

Я принимаюсь за свой ужин за четыре евро, и у меня на лице такая дурацкая улыбка, что туристы с опаской обходят меня стороной за несколько километров.


	3. Chapter 3

11:00 p.m

 

На улице уже стало немного прохладно, а на мне всего лишь тоненькая футболка, но я хитрее погоды. Я стою перед входом в один из берлинских клубов, и охранник, тучный лысый мужчина, судя по акценту, из восточной Европы, смеряет меня высокомерным взглядом и говорит только одно слово. _Это слово_. О боже, кажется, я забыл его значение.

– Ausweis.[1]

Ausчто? Я глупо улыбаюсь и, невинно хлопая глазами, смотрю на охранника.

– Ausweis bitte.[2]

Вот бы Тей был рядом. Проклятый немецкий. Но ты знаешь, что говорить, Кай, напряги свои мозги.

– Ich… a-aahm… Deutsch… nicht sprechen… [3]

Ну вот, уже гораздо лучше. Умеешь же, когда захочешь. Вообще, конечно, это стыдно, когда твой постоянный парень наполовину немец, а в немецком ты не бум-бум. Охранник оказывается всего лишь хотел увидеть мой паспорт, я показал ему свои водительские права – мне уже есть восемнадцать, мне уже давно больше восемнадцати, уже семь лет как больше, все остались довольны, и теперь я наконец внутри клуба.

Только совсем недавно немного притупившаяся тоска по Тею вдруг снова усиливается, когда я вижу танцующие под электронную музыку парочки. Они слиплись друг с другом, будто склеенные суперклеем, и танцуют, рьяно вжимаясь друг в друга телами. Они же сейчас займутся сексом прямо тут, на танцполе. Секс. _Секс_. Секс…

Я бы тоже не отказался, думаю я. И тут же прикидываю в уме, как давно у меня это было. У нас с Теем.

Оказывается, очень давно. Неделя перед отъездом в Берлин выдалась очень напряженной – меня постоянно звали куда-то выступать, а у Тея были бесконечные съемки. Ага, вот в чем дело. Поэтому я такой раздраженный, нервный и сексуально неудовлетворенный, констатирую про себя я и думаю, что завтра утром Тею уж точно от меня никуда не сбежать. Я буду издеваться над его сонным, вялым и чрезмерно алкоголизированным телом, пока не получу уже давно полагающийся мне оргазм. Именно так я завтра и поступлю. Хороший план.

У меня даже поднялось настроение. Я занял место за барной стойкой посередине клуба и, кое-как объяснившись с барменом, нервным щуплым парнишкой с виду лет шестнадцати, не больше, получил маленький Becks с плавающим внутри него кусочком лимона. В целом, я доволен ситуацией, хоть и чувствую себя немного одиноко.

Клуб, в который я забрел, между прочим, совершенно случайно, сравнительно небольшой, и электронная музыка, звучащая из колонок, хоть и громкая, но ненавязчивая. Даже приятная. Расслабляет.

Я делаю маленький глоток из своей бутылки, и мое рассеянное внимание внезапно привлекает раздающийся прямо рядом со мной один из диалектов английского. Я машинально оборачиваюсь и краем глаза вижу силуэт какого-то высокого брюнета. Он, также как и я, сидит за барной стойкой на расстоянии всего двух пустых стульев от меня, он повернут в профиль ко мне, и я вижу, как он, немного морщась, довольно громко говорит в свой мобильный телефон:

– Да. Да, я уже там. Уже… полчаса, наверное. Ты издеваешься, Сэм? В клубе. В клубе! В том, в котором мы договорились встретиться… То есть как это ты не придешь?! Сэм… Сэм?

Мне скучно. Я продолжаю рассматривать незнакомца, говорящего по-английски, к счастью, он слишком сильно занят своим телефонным разговором и не может заметить моего навязчивого взгляда. У него зачесанные назад короткие волосы насыщенного черного цвета, угольно-черные красиво очерченные брови и живые темно-карие глаза. И смуглая кожа. Кожа цвета кофе со сливками. Натуральный загар?

Если бы не его идеальный английский, я бы уж точно подумал, что он из Испании или Бразилии, такая у него нетипичная внешность для англичанина или жителя Соединенных Штатов. Его одежда, пусть и неброская, кажется, довольно дорогой. На запястье правой руки громоздкие наручные часы, похожие на часы из последних коллекций Fossil или Swatch, те самые гротескно огромные часы, которые смотрятся на мне или на Тее просто смешно. Но ему, я отмечаю это про себе к моему собственному огромного удивлению, они невероятно идут, у него сильные руки с широкими запястьями, _настоящими мужскими запястьями,_ не то что у худышки меня. Про Тея я вообще молчу.

Я вдруг думаю о том, что до Тея, в период моей бурной юности, у меня как-то был парень с такими широкими запястьями и чертовски сильными руками. Как же его звали? Джон? Джейк? Джеффри? Какое-то распространенное и малозапоминающееся имя. В любом случае, его имя, как и его личность, не показались мне столь важным, чтобы сохранить их в памяти, но вот его руки – когда я думаю об этом, я вспоминаю, что я возбуждался уже от того, как он обнимал меня. Нет, я, конечно, не хочу сказать, что я совсем не возбуждаюсь, когда Тей обнимает меня, но это было по-другому. _Совсем по-другому_.

Лицо говорящего по телефону брюнета, сидящего неподалеку от меня, искажается от очевидного раздражения. Он хмурит брови. Бросает мрачный взгляд на свои часы. Снова хмурит брови. Он явно разозлен чем-то, к сожалению, я пропустил его разговор, предавшись своим мимолетным воспоминаниям о Джеффри (или не Джеффри), я так раздосадован тем, что я пропустил, что случилось, будто бы я смотрел какой-то интересный фильм по телевизору и отвлекся на самом важном месте.

Совершенно неожиданно, это правда происходит абсолютно внезапно, незнакомый брюнет обрывает разговор, отрывает свой мобильный телефон от уха и поворачивается в мою сторону – я не успеваю сориентироваться (вот растяпа-то!) и все еще смотрю во все глаза на него, и взгляд его темных выразительных глаз встречается с моим. Мне становится даже немного стыдно, надо же только было так пялиться на совершенно незнакомого человека, но губы брюнета растягивает легкая, едва заметная улыбка, и он тихо, но довольно отчетливо говорит:

– В чем дело? Ты рассматриваешь меня уже битый час. Я тебе понравился?

Сейчас я могу сосредоточиться на его голосе, он низкий и немного хрипловатый, от этого голоса у меня прям мурашки по коже. Это не преувеличение. Абсолютная правда. Боже, что это со мной? Мне точно не хватает секса.

– Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе что-нибудь выпить? – немного игриво продолжает брюнет. Теперь я понял, его голос напоминает мне голос того парня, который все время поет в дуете с Princess Chelsea. Джонатан Бри. Точно. _Я обожаю его голос_.

Но сейчас передо мной не Джонатан Бри, а этот странный незнакомец, и он, кажется, совсем неправильно меня понял, и мне нужно спасать ситуацию.

– Э-э. Извини. Я не пялился на тебя. Я просто…

– Так ты хочешь чего-нибудь выпить или нет? – прерывает меня брюнет. Он встает со своего стула, изящно потягивается, выпрямляя спину, и направляется ко мне. Пара секунд – и он уже на стуле прямо рядом со мной, и его выразительные темные глаза внимательно рассматривают мое лицо, а на его губах все та же легкая усмешка.

– Двойной виски?

– Я не пью виски. И вообще…

– Эй, бармен, – брюнет немного отклоняется назад и настойчиво ищет взглядом щупленького парнишку за барной стойкой, – bringst du uns zwei doppelte Whisky bitte? Und nicht den billigen Scheiß, den ich davor getrunken hab, wenns geht… Das wäre nett.[4]

У меня практически челюсть отвисает от изумления. Разумеется, я не понял ничего из того, что сказал загадочный незнакомец, но я могу предполагать, что он, похоже, только что и правда заказал нам обоим выпить.

– Эй, все в порядке, не смотри на меня так испуганно, ладно? Я ничего криминального не сделал. Я просто заказал нам два двойных виски, я хочу угостить тебя, – брюнет продолжает усмехаться, и я внезапно чувствую, что его глаза больше не исследуют мое лицо, а переключились на _мое тело –_ вот это скорость, – я хочу немного поболтать с тобой, если ты не против. Я Люк.

Люк?! Какого черта? Мне не интересно, как тебя зовут, раздраженно думаю я.

– Я против.

– Ты так и не представился.

– Кай. Теперь доволен?!

Люк ухмыляется еще шире.

– А, принц Ледяное Сердце.

– Иди ты.

Бармен появляется перед нами, и в его руках маленькие стаканы с виски. Я вижу, как кубики льда тают в бурой жидкости, и мне в нос ударяет приятный сладковатый запах дорогого алкоголя.

– Ты не в настроении для знакомств? – Люк поднимает свой стакан и, прищурив глаза, смотрит сквозь него на меня. – Мне показалось, ты скучаешь тут совсем один.

– Тебе показалось.

Люк невозмутимо делает глоток виски, и я невольно беру в руки свой стакан.

– Хорошо, если я выпью это, ты отстанешь от меня? Конечно, я заплачу за виски сам.

Я машинально запускаю руку в карман своих джинсов, чтобы вытащить свое портмоне, но там пустота. Это еще что за шуточки? Я принимаюсь лихорадочно ощупывать себя, и Люк округляет глаза:

– Что-то не так, _Кай_?

Я наконец-таки отрываюсь от своих поисков – это все равно бесполезно, кошелек, наверняка, выпал у меня из кармана, когда я протискивался через толпу – и раздраженно смотрю на своего случайного собеседника. Вот ведь пристал же.

– Радуйся, тебе все-таки придется меня угостить.

– Неужели?

– Я потерял кошелек, кажется.

Брови Люка сочувственно ползут вверх:

– Звучит паршиво.

– Ага.

Мы несколько минут молчим, и я мрачно опрокидываю в себя виски. Высоко концентрированный алкоголь жжет мое горло, и я невольно кривлюсь.

– Не переживай, – между тем говорит Люк, – я могу занять тебе немного. На такси точно хватит. Ты ведь не отсюда? Американец?

– Родился в Аризоне. Живу в Нью-Йорке. А ты сам-то откуда, Люк?

Не знаю почему, но я все-таки продолжаю разговор с этим странным парнем, хотя я немыслимо раздражен и одновременно пытаюсь в уме воспроизвести список утерянных предметов, которые находились в моем кошельке. Хорошо хоть, я паспорт в номере оставил, иначе у нас с Теем были бы огромные проблемы.

– Австралия, Бризбейн, – Люк небрежно подает знак бармену, и тот поспешно кивает ему в ответ. Вот ведь тиран же. Бедный паренек, он уж точно не нанимался в прислуги этому наглецу.

– Значит, мне стоит обращаться к тебе “эй, приятель[5]”? – ядовито интересуюсь я, и Люк тут же парирует:

– Да пожалуйста. Обращайся ко мне, как ты хочешь, _american boy_.

Что-то в голосе Люка заставляет меня вздрогнуть, и я поспешно, чтобы только он не заметил мое смятение, выпиваю свой второй двойной виски, и тут же закашливаюсь. Вот это крепость, черт! Если я буду продолжать так, то я…

– Твой план – споить меня до бесчувствия и развести на секс? – мои глаза сужаются, и я с насмешкой заглядываю в лицо Люка. – Извини, не выйдет, _приятель_.

– Почему не выйдет?

– У меня есть постоянный партнер. Мы вместе уже три года.

– Ты такой жестокий, Кай. У тебя и правда ледяное сердце, – Люк с ухмылкой качает головой. Мне кажется или он придвинулся немного ближе? Облокотившись на стойку и подперев лицо ладонью, Люк испытующе смотрит на меня своими красивыми темными глазами, – но ты же все равно проведешь этот вечер со мной, правда? Не похоже, что у тебя и _твоего постоянного партнера_ какие-то планы на сегодня. Или он здесь, только отошел в туалет?

Этот австралиец умеет бить в больное место. Я криво улыбаюсь.

– У него съемки.

– Съемки? Он модель что ли? Наверное, выглядит сногсшибательно.

– Не угадал – фотограф. Но с внешностью у него в порядке, в этом ты прав.

Мне интересна реакция Люка на мое признание о существовании Тея, но ему, видимо, все равно. Этот тип слишком сильно уверен в себе, его таким не отпугнешь.

Музыка в клубе меняется, переходя во что-то более быстрое, еще более электронное и эротичное. На вокале какой-то надрывный женский голос. Я сдаюсь – в конце концов, Люк совершенно прав, у меня _нет_ других планов на вечер. Виски приятно разливается по желудку, согревает мое тело и разгоняет кровь.

– Хорошо, я выпью с тобой здесь еще немного, только не эту высокопроцентную дрянь, а то тебе придется нести меня домой. Я предупредил – обычно я не пью такие вещи.

Люк подмигивает мне и подзывает бармена:

– А может, я _хочу_ отнести тебя домой, не подумал об этом? Das gleiche nochmal, okay?[6]

– Aber klar doch[7], – презрительно отзывается бармен. Похоже, Люк со своими рабовладельческими замашками нехило действует ему на нервы. Выставив стаканы прямо перед нами, паренек ловко наливает в них виски одним непрерывающимся движением, – _bitte schön_.[8]

Усмехнувшись, я качаю головой. Моя первая одинокая ночь в Берлине, оказавшаяся все же не такой уж и одинокой, продолжается…

 

* * *

 

[1] Паспорт.

[2] Паспорт пожалуйста.

[3] Искаженная фраза “Я не говорю по-немецки”

[4] Принесешь нам, пожалуйста, два двойных виски? И не ту дешевую дрянь, которую я пил только что, если можно… Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны.

[5] Отсылка к часто употребляемому в австралийском сленге слову mate, означающему “приятель”.

[6] Еще раз то же самое, окей?

[7] Да без проблем.

[8] Вот пожалуйста.


	4. Chapter 4

**1:30 a.m**

 

Кажется, уже прошло довольно много времени, не знаю, я как-то не следил за этим, во мне уже больше чем пол-литра высокопроцентного алкоголя, и Люк больше не кажется мне назойливым. Теперь я нахожу его забавным и вызывающим симпатию. Он неплохой собеседник, и у него отличное чувство юмора. Я уже давно так не смеялся.

Люк спросил у меня, чем я занимаюсь, и когда я сказал, что я музыкант, он присвистнул и восторженно поднял брови:

– Я так и думал. Нет, серьезно. У тебя красивый голос. Что-то между Беном Ховардом и…

– Ненавижу Бена Ховарда.

– С чего это?

– Все постоянно сравнивают меня с ним. Бесит.

Люк ухмыльнулся:

– Вот идиоты. Ты совсем не похож на него. Ты гораздо симпатичней.

Когда Люк сказал это мне, я почему-то подумал о том, что всегда говорил мне на это Тей. _Не злись, но ты правда немного похож на него, Кай_ … Моему парню стоило бы взять пример с моего случайного собеседника и быть немного потактичнее. По крайней мере, мне бы намного приятней было.

– А ты чем занимаешься, Люк?

Люк ответил, что он ghostwriter, и тогда настала моя очередь удивляться.

– Ghostwriter?!

– Это фактический автор, работающий на другое лицо…

– Я знаю, кто такой ghostwriter! Просто я еще ни разу в жизни не встречал никого, кто бы в действительности этим занимался…

– Неудивительно, – в голосе Люка была комичная серьезность, – живого ghostwriter’а можно встретить только в ночь летнего солнцестояния в одном из берлинских клубов, где он терпеливо выслеживает своих жертв – наивных маленьких американцев…

Я закатил глаза. Юморист тоже мне нашелся.

Бармен, по мере нашей беседы перманентно снабжавший нас напитками, похоже, в какой-то момент осмелел и тоже решил ввязаться в наш разговор, и оказалось, что его зовут Ян, ему восемнадцать лет и он свободно владеет английским.

Кажется, Ян запал на Люка. Он вот уже полчаса вьется вокруг нас, с демонстративным усердием смеется над шуточками австралийца, выдал нам уже пару напитков за счет заведения и вот прямо сейчас уже как минимум минут на десять застрял рядом с нами и влюбленными глазами смотрит на моего случайного знакомого.

Меня раздражает рьяность Яна. Лучше бы работал, нет, правда, его коллеги трудятся в поте лица, а он тут флиртует. Еще и развалился так вальяжно, локти на стойке, задницу оттопырил назад – его что, простым правилам этикета не учили? Эти подростки в наши дни. Кошмар просто.

Люк нагибается за своим мобильным телефоном, ему пришло какое-то важное сообщение, и он хочет незамедлительно прочитать его, и я улавливаю момент и выразительно смотрю на Яна. Мои губы двигаются почти беззвучно:

– _Брысь. Исчезни_.

– Что?

– Проваливай, Ян, – я уже немного громче и гораздо внушительней повторяю свою просьбу. Ян только хмыкает, но подчиняется – как бы ему ни нравился Люк, ему, наверное, все равно не хочется неприятностей с клиентами. Я могу наконец вздохнуть с облечением, и Люк, оторвавшись от своего телефона, заговорщически ухмыляется мне:

– Ты что, только что прогнал нашего бармена? Не знал, что наш разговор настолько интимный.

Не знаю, что на меня находит, но я смущаюсь – совсем немного. Всего чуточку.

– Он мне не нравился.

– А я тебе, значит, нравлюсь?

– Нравишься. У тебя красивый… загар, – отшучиваюсь я, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое позорное смущение. Люк изгибает бровь:

– Я из Австралии. У нас _тепло_. В некоторых местах даже тропический климат, знаешь ли… А ты почему бледный, как смерть? И тощий такой. Худышка моя. Смотрю на тебя, и мне все время хочется тебя покормить…

Я только фыркаю, не зная, что ответить на эту не совсем однозначную фразу. Я немного устал и довольно пьян. Меня даже чуть-чуть клонит в сон. Я лениво рассматриваю Люка и втайне любуюсь им – его широкими запястьями, сильными руками, изгибом его плеч, его кофейной блестящей кожей и затягивающими темными глазами. Люк – полная противоположность Тея. Если Тей – сама нежность, осторожность и мягкость, то в Люке за всей его обходительностью и тактичностью чувствуется какая-то скрытая сила, какая-то первобытная грубость и властность. Я хорошо могу представить его в постели. Я даже слишком хорошо могу себе это представить…

– Ты выглядишь уставшим, – Люк немного наклоняется ко мне и совсем легонько касается пальцами моего виска, – я утомил тебя своими разговорами?

Это прикосновение – пальцы Люка будто наэлектризованы, и мою кожу немного покалывает. Мне было слишком мало этого короткого мгновения, этих нескольких секунд, когда пальцы Люка гладили мою кожу, и я хочу большего. Я хочу по-настоящему ощутить его, хочу, чтобы он резко и грубо привлек меня к себе и я почувствовал всю силу его мускулистых, но в то же время невероятно нежных рук.

Во всем виноват алкоголь. Я слишком пьян, у меня уже целую вечность не было секса, и я почему-то совсем не могу контролировать себя. За все эти долгие три года я и ни секунды не задумывался о том, чтобы изменить Тею, я люблю его, мы идеальная пара, так говорит каждый, кто хоть немного знаком с нами, но сейчас у меня немного кружится голова, и то, куда мне хочется упасть, – это сильные руки сидящего напротив меня австралийца.

Мой мобильный телефон, лежащий рядом с моим локтем на барной стойке, внезапно начинает вибрировать. На дисплее милая мордашка, обрамленная светло-русыми волосами. Тей так забавно и трогательно улыбается мне в камеру, его глаза немного зажмурены, а на голове сдвинутая набок бейсболка с логотипом Nike – я вздрагиваю и будто бы прихожу в себя от какого-то тяжелого сна.

– Вау. Вот это милашка! Чем-то похож на повзрослевшего Тома Оделла.

Я поднимаю глаза на Люка – тот с искренней заинтересованностью смотрит на дисплей моего мобильного:

– Тот самый постоянный партнер?

– Угу, – я мрачно убираю телефон с барной стойки, я совсем немного раздражен реакцией Люка на внешность Тея, то есть я, конечно, привык к этой реакции, но сейчас я раздражен тем, что Люк так быстро меняет свои приоритеты. _Ему же вроде нравился я._

– Он очень милый, но не в моем вкусе, – австралиец будто угадывает мои мысли, – слишком слащавый, слишком идеальный. Какой-то ненастоящий что ли. Картинка из глянцевого журнала, а не живой человек. Ты намного сексуальней… извини, что так открыто.

– Да ничего, – я хмыкаю, стараясь подавить в себе чувство странного облегчения и одновременно легкой, едва ощутимой радости. Люк – первый за эти три года человек, который не поддался природному шарму Тея. _Он выбрал меня_.

Удивительно. Я правда поражен. Эта странная берлинская ночь полна чудес…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**1:50 a.m.**

 

– Тей?

Я в коридоре клуба, здесь музыка немного тише, но я все равно прижимаю мой мобильный телефон настолько плотно к уху, насколько я только могу.

– Говори, пожалуйста, громче, тебя не слышно.

Голос Тея из моего мобильного телефона звучит немного ошарашенно:

– Ты где?

– В каком-то клубе. Забыл его название, правда. Что-то на букву к… извини, правда, забыл.

В трубке молчание. Тей словно раздумывает о чем-то, и проходит, наверное, больше минуты, пока он снова говорит:

– Просто хотел сказать тебе, что я вернусь сегодня очень поздно, чтобы ты не волновался. Я со съемочной командой в каком-то ресторане – они арендовали его сегодня для нас.

– М-м. Шик.

Я опираюсь спиной на стену и закрываю глаза. Я ужасно устал и невероятно пьян, мне неохота обсуждать с Теем его проклятый корпоратив, кроме того, мне хочется обратно к Люку. Я признаюсь самому себе в этом – мне действительно невыносимо хочется обратно как можно скорее, и это откровение ошеломляет меня и заставляет даже немного протрезветь.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – говорит тем временем в трубке далекий голос Тея. Неожиданно для самого себя я не верю ему.

– Извини, за то, что бросил тебя одного, Кай.

– Все в порядке, правда. Мне не пять лет. Я прекрасно могу позаботиться о себе и сам.

– Ты с кем-то?

– Нет, один.

Я дошел того, что вру Тею, и это в самый первый раз за все три года наших отношений. Я вдруг становлюсь противен самому себе, и весь выпитый алкоголь обрушивается на меня, подступая гадким вязким чувством тошноты к моему горлу. Я хочу сказать Тею, что люблю его. Хочу сказать, что мы идеальная пара. И будем, наверное, как минимум последующие десять лет вместе… Мы с Теем созданы друг для друга – я хочу сказать все это, но у меня не выходит, и я только выдавливаю из себя немного заплетающимся от алкоголя языком:

– Ладно, мне пора. Приятно повеселиться.

– Тебе тоже. Я люблю тебя.

– Я тебя тоже.

В моем телефоне отрывистые гудки, но я, будто бы не осознав, что наш разговор уже окончен, все еще отчаянно прижимаю мобильный к уху.

Я чудовище. Он же любит меня. Чем я, черт подери, _занимаюсь_?!

 

 

**2:30 a.m.**

 

– Как насчет того, чтобы сыграть в игру? – предлагает Люк, и я изумленно поднимаю на него глаза:

– Игру?

Люк только улыбается на мой удивленный вопрос, и его улыбка вдруг кажется мне чертовски притягательной. У него такие ровные зубы – ровные и просто ослепительно белые. И это все в сочетании с его смуглой кожей. Я понемногу схожу с ума.

– Я просто хочу немного развеселить тебя, а то что-то ты совсем скис, – поясняет Люк, и Ян, наш глубоко ненавистный мною бармен, снова возникает непонятно откуда прямо рядом с нами, в его руках два длинных кристально прозрачных стакана с джин-тоником.

– За счет заведения.

– Такими темпами заведение разорится, – подняв свой стакан, Люк игриво подмигивает мне, и я слышу, как кубики льда внутри его лонг-дринка с тихим звоном ударяются друг о друга. Все это… как-то слишком психоделично. Странно, но чем больше я нахожусь рядом с Люком, тем больше внутри меня нарастает отчетливое чувство какого-то неопределенного дежавю.

И я вдруг думаю – я будто бы знал его когда-то. Когда-то давным-давно. _Мы были близки_. Эти темные затягивающие глаза уже когда-то смотрели так на меня, и в них был этот неповторимый, этот единственный в своем роде блеск… Он заставлял меня дрожать всем телом и подчиняться сидящему напротив меня человеку во всем. И мне нравилось это. Даже когда он был таким грубым. Иногда он был, правда, ужасно грубым и не слишком церемонился со мной…

 _Что с тобой, Кай_?!

– Так как насчет игры, Кай? – Люк уже опустошил больше половины своего джин-тоника, но он все еще ни капельки не пьян. Вот это выдержка, наверное, он выпивает бутылку виски просто так к завтраку, думаю я, а вслух говорю:

– Я... э-э… в целом не против.

Что я такое говорю? С каких пор я стал таким сговорчивым и почему при слове “игра” мне лезут в голову только какие-то извращенные садомазохистские штучки из разряда тех, которыми занимаются семейные пары, слишком долго прожившие вместе? Я решительно встряхиваю головой:

– У твоей игры же есть какие-то правила, правда, Люк? Валяй – я весь внимание.

– Правила могут быть любыми, гораздо важней это… награда, которая достанется победителю.

Я вздрагиваю и совершенно растерянно смотрю в темные глаза Люка. Он загадочно ухмыляется мне в ответ. Я уже слишком пьян, чтобы понять, шутит он или серьезно. Люку действительно удалось – он довел меня до нужной кондиции, и, несмотря на то, что все эти его странные намеки звучат более чем подозрительно, ему удается каким-то образом привлечь мой интерес, и я – сам тому не веря – говорю:

– М-м… _награда_?!

– Ага.

– Что-то вроде… проигравший делает победителю в туалете _лучший минет в его жизни_? – ни разу не уместно вмешивается в наш разговор Ян, кажется, у него на данный момент не слишком много работы, и он прямо сейчас, положив локти на барную стойку, нагло подслушивает наш разговор. Этот сексуально озабоченный подросток. Взгляд Яна такой неоднозначный, он блуждает по лицу Люка, скользит от его губ к его подбородку, а потом и к его шее и загорелой коже на его груди, которую обнажает немного расстегнутый воротник тонкой шелковой рубашки австралийца.

– Ян, ты не участвуешь в игре. Кыш! – сквозь зубы раздраженно шиплю я, но парнишка-бармен только с гадкой ухмылкой пожимает плечами и не сдвигается с места.

– Мне нравится его идея, – внезапно заявляет Люк, глядя мне в глаза, и я ощущаю, как по моему виску стекают капельки пота. Люк не говорит ничего, но его взгляд… его чертов взгляд слишком откровенен. Мне становится душно – но не оттого, что маленький довольно неприметный клуб внезапно оказывается донельзя переполненным посетителями. Мне жарко оттого, что я знаю, я прекрасно понимаю, чего хочет сидящий напротив меня человек.

К моей невероятной радости Ян отвлекается на других посетителей и исчезает в каком-то непонятном направлении, и я, немного наклонившись к Люку, тихо выдыхаю:

– Как я уже сказал, у меня есть постоянный партнер. Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры…

– Или ты просто боишься проиграть.

Какого черта? В голосе австралийца очевидная издевка. Я из последних сил твержу самому себе, что я не имею права поддаваться на его провокации.

– С чего ты решил, что я проиграю?!

– С чего ты решил, что я думаю, что ты проиграешь? – с легкой ухмылкой передразнивает меня Люк и, качнувшись немного навстречу ко мне, хрипло выдыхает в мое ухо: – Может быть, _проиграю я_ … давай же, Кай. Перестань изображать из себя хорошего парня. Мы оба пьяны, и это всего лишь безобидная игра… Завтра утром ты даже не будешь помнить, как меня зовут.

Люк так близко, он шепчет мне в ухо, и меня снова охватывает это странное дежавю. Сладкий запах виски и дорогого, едва ощутимого, но необыкновенно приятного парфюма Люка смешиваются друг с другом, и эта смесь кажется мне до боли знакомой. То, что происходит в моей голове, похоже на постепенно всплывающие отрывки забытого сна. Я силюсь, но не могу вспомнить ничего более конкретного… Только прикосновения, еле различимый шепот, быстрые, прерывистые поцелуи и ощущение чего-то горячего и скользкого у меня внутри…

– Хорошо, хорошо, – наконец, в каком-то бессильном отчаянии выдавливаю из себя я. Люк все еще так близко, что я ощущаю его теплое дыхание на своей щеке, притяжение между нами выросло уже до таких пределов, что я просто могу забыть о том, чтобы противиться ему. И я соглашаюсь. Этой странной берлинской ночью все происходит само по себе. Я уже даже немного смирился с этим и не пытаюсь повлиять на ход событий.

Глядя в блестящие глаза австралийца, я каким-то охрипшим, будто бы севшим голосом с демонстративной развязностью заявляю:

– Хорошо, я сыграю с тобой в твою чертову игру, Люк. Пожалуйста. Ты добился своего… и я буду ужасно рад увидеть тебя на коленях передо мной.

– Вот это уверенность в себе! Мне нравится.

– Просто заткнись. _Заткнись_.

Что-то вроде смущения заставляет меня самого резко замолчать, и я, избегая глаз Люка, отворачиваюсь в сторону, скользя взглядом по переполненному пространству клуба. Парочки продолжают извиваться в такт однообразной электронной музыке, изо всех сил прижимаясь друг к другу. Но только, глядя на них, я больше не испытываю томление и нестерпимую тоску по Тею, я вообще не думаю о нем, о моем светловолосом, всегда так растерянно и мило улыбающемся фотографе. Я больше не думаю о Тее, и чувство какого-то предвкушения, волнения и даже некоторого сексуального возбуждения накрывает меня с головой. Я думаю о Люке. Об этом загадочном проклятом австралийце с его темными глазами, блестящей кофейно-молочной кожей и этой его непременной ухмылкой… Я думаю о _нем_ , стоящем передо мной на коленях. О _нем_ , так послушно расстегивающем молнию моих джинсов. О _нем_ , покорно открывающем рот и позволяющем мне погрузиться в него настолько глубоко, что у меня от наслаждения перехватывает дыхание…

В конце концов, это просто глупая игра. Идиотское пари, заключенное в полупьяном состоянии. Это не измена. Это не считается за _измену_. Успокоив самого себя этими словами, я задиристо ухмыляюсь австралийцу, и тот отвечает мне похожей усмешкой.

Что ж, я готов, Люк. Какой бы ни была твоя игра – пусть она начинается прямо сейчас.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**3:10 a.m.**

 

В клубе уже который (второй или третий раз?) играет "Faded". Тот самый затертый до дыр электронный хит, заработавший в последний месяц такую дикую, ничем не объяснимую популярность и взлетевший на первые места мировых чартов.

Эта песня просто прекрасно… просто не выразить словами как _прекрасно_ подходит моему ужасному разбитому состоянию. Я смотрю на Люка и пытаюсь изобразить на своем лице жалкую улыбку. Все нормально, Кай. Успокойся. _Все нормально_.

Выходит довольно криво – мои губы не хотят подчиняться мне и оттягиваются только в одну сторону. Наверное, я выгляжу нелепо.

Проклятье. Я больше не могу.

– Что, черт подери, ты загадал?!

– То есть ты сдаешься?

– Я просто не знаю ответа. Хорошо, черт, я _сдаюсь_.

Полчаса назад мы начали эту треклятую игру, предложенную, конечно же, Яном. Кем же еще. Он всегда умудряется появляться именно в тот момент, когда я меньше всего хочу его видеть. Чертов сходящий с ума по Люку подросток. Хотя бы сейчас его нет, иначе он бы точно нашел время позлорадствовать над моим жалким поражением.

Суть игры заключалась всего лишь в том, чтобы отгадать предмет, который загадал Люк, и, возможно, это было бы и не слишком сложно, но уже три часа ночи, я устал и настолько пьян, как мне бы и в страшном сне не приснилось. Случайное совпадение? Не знаю и даже не хочу знать. Я проклинаю самого себя за то, что поддался на провокации хитрого австралийца, но в то же время настолько вымотался, что мне становится все равно. Я проиграл.

– Я вижу то, чего не видишь ты, и это _серое_[1], – уже в который раз повторяет Люк, – последняя попытка?

– Я же сказал, я не знаю!! – уровень раздражения внутри меня уже поднялся до той точки, когда мне сложно скрывать это. Я даже немного трезвею и, откашлявшись – мой голос совсем ни к черту от такого обилия высокопроцентного алкоголя – настойчиво требую от Люка:

– Просто скажи, что это. Черт, так сложно что ли?!

– Расслабься. Не так быстро, – австралиец только ухмыляется, и я внезапно ощущаю легкое смущение.

Теперь, когда я проиграл, взгляд Люка меняется. Он становится каким-то… более интимным что ли. Австралиец будто бы больше не сдерживается, он немного придвигается ко мне, и его колено, обтянутое темными джинсами, словно случайно касается моего бедра. У меня нет сил податься в сторону или отодвинуться назад, и я явственно ощущаю тепло, исходящее от тела Люка.

Я будто бы беспомощен. Возможно, причина в этом – алкоголь. Или дурацкая игра. Или позднее ночное время и моя усталость… Или все вместе. Я мог бы отодвинуться в сторону, но я не сдвигаюсь с места и только молча смотрю в темные глаза Люка, позволяя ему придвинуться ко мне настолько, что я даже ощущаю на моем лице его пахнущее виски дыхание, когда он говорит:

– Ты проиграл, Кай. И я хочу мою награду. И да… постарайся хотя бы немного, чтобы мне понравилось.

Мне хочется послать его к черту, но я не могу. И дело даже не в глупой детской игре – _игра просто предлог_. К сексуальному притяжению между нами (я уже давно перестал опровергать это) примешивается еще что-то намного сильнее. Что-то заставляющее меня понять, что случайности не случайны, а скорее неизбежны.

Я должен был оказаться здесь этой ночью. Что-то необъяснимое, что-то такое очевидное и в то же время абсолютно непонятное привело меня сегодня в этот клуб… К сожалению, я помню только отрывки. Мое состояние хуже состояния больного амнезией. В моей голове все эти бессвязные, хаотичные воспоминания-ощущения, которые становятся такими яркими каждый раз, когда австралиец придвигается ко мне. Каждый проклятый раз. Может, я просто видел его в каком-нибудь чертовом эротическом сне?!

– Как насчет того, чтобы потанцевать? – внезапно довольно фривольно предлагает Люк – он быстро соскальзывает со своего стула и вопросительно смотрит на меня. – У меня все тело затекло.

 _Все тело затекло_? Я сглатываю и немного нервно озираюсь вокруг. Клуб, если его, конечно, можно назвать клубом, хотя скорее баром с небольшим пространством, выделенным для танцпола, переполнен. В три часа ночи он набит битком. Людям на танцполе не хватает места, и они будто бы не нарочно прижимаются друг к другу. Ближе. Еще ближе. Я вижу губы Люка, изгибающиеся в ухмылке. Его темные глаза вызывающе смотрят на меня. Навязчивая "Faded", поставленная ди-джеем на повтор, впивается мне в уши и заставляет меня думать об откровенной пошлятине. О сексе с Люком. Это так легко сейчас – поддаться _ему_.

Клуб наполнен абсолютно незнакомыми мне людьми, и я могу не переживать о том, что кто-то меня увидит. Какое-то мгновение эта мысль занимает мое сознание, но я уже поднимаюсь со стула, и Люк, наверное, уже уставший ждать, вдруг сжимает мое запястье, тянет меня к себе, и я, не сумев удержать равновесие, пошатываюсь и практически падаю в его сторону. Люк смеется и осторожно удерживает меня за плечи.

Его руки действительно невероятно сильные, они стискивают мои плечи, возвращая меня в вертикальное положение, и я почти жалобно выдыхаю:

– Тебе все-таки удалось довести меня до кондиции, радуйся – я пьян. В стельку. Я пьянее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Я пьянее самого пьяного идиота во всем Берлине… что ты теперь собираешься делать со мной таким, а, Люк?

– Это было моей целью. Забыл?

Люк продолжает усмехаться и тянет меня за руку куда-то в толпу. Мы продвигаемся к самому сердцу танцпола, и Люк так бесцеремонно расталкивает танцующих людей, оказывающихся у нас на пути, что один парень даже пытается врезать ему в ответ, но он ловко уклоняется от удара.

Вокруг нас люди – мокрые от пота, пахнущие всеми возможными дешевыми и едкими, сладкими и одуряющими духами, танцующие друг с другом, целующие друг друга и прикасающиеся друг к другу, люди, которые хотят друг от друга только одного…

Мы с Люком где-то в самом центре клуба недалеко от диджейского пульта. Толпа танцующих обступает нас со всех сторон, и я сразу же оказываюсь притиснутым почти вплотную к австралийцу. Конечно же, это тоже было _его целью_ , но как я должен танцевать, если я даже вздохнуть нормально не могу?

Музыка оглушает меня, музыка бьет по барабанным перепонкам, и у меня немного кружится голова. Но, похоже, человека напротив меня не слишком смущает все это, ведь он начинает двигаться в такт музыке, и у него получается настолько чертовски естественно и неподражаемо, что я неожиданно для самого себя повторяю его действия.

Люк улыбается мне, и его руки ложатся на мою талию. Какого черта? Но я не останавливаюсь, я не сбрасываю его руки, я только придвигаюсь еще ближе к нему.

Он такой горячий. Его проклятая смуглая кожа будто кипяток. Я дохожу до того, что, продолжая двигаться, обнимаю его за шею. Кажется, ему нравится это – Люк отвечает на мой жест тем, что его руки забираются куда-то мне под футболку, и я содрогаюсь от того, как его пальцы плавно скользят по моей мокрой и липкой от пота коже.

Музыка уже не раздается где-то в стенах клуба, она пульсирует у меня внутри. Меня трясет как в лихорадке. Люк обнимает меня под футболкой и, резким движением привлекая вплотную к себе, выдыхает на ухо:

– Я хочу тебя, Кай.

Почему я сейчас думаю о том, где он мог остановиться в Берлине? О его номере в отеле. О его кровати. О том, что мне чертовски жарко во всей этой одежде и я бы с радостью снял ее с себя? Или позволил бы Люку себя раздеть. Второй вариант даже лучше.

Я возбуждаюсь. Уже давно, уже целых три года я не ощущал такого. Такого сильного притяжения к другому человеку, срывающего все преграды на своем пути. Я из последних сил сопротивляюсь этому и, даже несмотря на то, что мое тело не желает мне подчиняться и мой член уже невероятно твердый, я пытаюсь не думать о сексуальном возбуждении и вместо того, чтобы ответить на явное предложение Люка, кричу ему на ухо:

– Ты так и не сказал. Я вижу то, чего не видишь ты, и это серое… что это?!

– Твои глаза, – из-за музыки Люку приходится притиснуть губы настолько близко к моему уху, что я вздрагиваю от того, как их прикосновение мягко щекочет мою кожу, – твои прекрасные серые глаза, мой маленький американский музыкант…

– Это нечестно… эй, это нечестно!! – взвинчено перебиваю я Люка. – Мои глаза серо-зеленые, ясно? Не просто серые. В них есть еще и зеленый. Два цвета, окей? Они _серо-зеленые_ … черт!!

Люк только смеется в ответ на мое искреннее негодование. Он пытается поцеловать меня, но я с огромным трудом уклоняюсь от его губ, и тогда Люк говорит мне на ухо:

– Пора. Я хочу свою награду. _Прямо сейчас_.

 

* * *

 

[1] Люк и Кай играют в подобие детской игры “ich sehe das, was du nicht siehst, und das ist…” при которой один из игроков загадывает предмет и называет его цвет, а остальные участники должны его угадать, задавая загадавшему разные вопросы, на которые он может отвечать только “да” или “нет”.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**3:40 a.m.**

 

– … Это еще что такое? – с интересом спрашиваю я, взяв с ночного комода у кровати маленькую пластиковую фигурку какой-то архитектурной арки в классическом стиле. Уже позднее утро, наверное, около половины одиннадцатого, и яркие солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи и освещают аккуратную небольшую спальную комнату Тея, умопомрачительно симпатичного парня, с которым я познакомился несколько дней назад. Я поднимаю фигурку высоко над головой и внимательно всматриваюсь в нее – напоминает чем-то архитектуру древней Греции.

– М-м… это же Брандербурские ворота, глупышка, – мурлычет за моей спиной Тей, охрипший от сна и от этого еще более трогательный, чем обычно. Парень нежно прижимается ко мне сзади и целует меня в плечо, – самый известный архитектурный памятник в Берлине. Символ города и Германии в целом. Ты что, совсем мировую историю не знаешь?

Мы с Теем познакомились четыре дня назад на одном из моих концертов, и с тех пор, можно сказать, не вылезаем из постели. До этого мы занимались сексом в моей небольшой съемной квартире, но вчера вечером он внезапно пригласил меня к себе – у него гигантские трехкомнатные апартаменты в самом центре Нью-Йорка. Я не завидую ему. Ну, может быть, только совсем немного.

– Ага, а ты у нас учитель истории хренов, – немного оскорблено хмыкаю я и, повернувшись к Тею, внимательно смотрю ему в лицо.

Он такой красивый. Такой еще совсем юный и такой необыкновенно идеальный. Иногда, когда я смотрю на него, у меня захватывает дыхание от того, насколько он совершенный. У меня еще никогда не было кого-то подобного ему.

Тей только мягко улыбается на мою недовольную реплику и поясняет:

– Нет. Просто мне сложно не знать такие вещи. Относится как-никак к моей культуре.

– _Твоей_ культуре? – уточняю я, удивленно округлив глаза, и Тей кивает:

– Мои родители немецкие иммигранты. Мой отец – наполовину немец и наполовину бельгиец, а мать наполовину американка и наполовину немка. Так что получается, немецкой крови во мне больше всего.

Тей поводит плечом, словно отмахиваясь от чего-то раздражающего, и я восторженно восклицаю:

– Вот это смесь национальностей! Поэтому ты такой милашка получился, да-а-а?

Я прижимаюсь к Тею и шутливо кусаю его за мочку уха, и он зажмуривается и легонько взвизгивает. Боже, какой он милый.

– _Кай_!!

– Скажи что-нибудь на твоем родном языке, – настойчиво требую я, зарываюсь носом в ложбинку между его плечом и его шеей. Этим утром меня почему-то тянет на нежности.

– Мой родной язык – _английский_.

– На твоем втором родном языке, – не отстаю я и, взобравшись на Тея сверху, ласково чмокаю его в переносицу. Его немного спутанные, растрепавшиеся во сне светло-русые волосы рассыпаны по подушке, и он смешно морщит свой идеальный нос.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Да и вообще, ты ничего не поймешь все равно…

– Прекрати стесняться.

– Ладно, хорошо, хорошо. _Ich_ _mag_ _dich_ _sehr_.

– Их маг дих зэр, – зачарованно повторяю я и наматываю на палец одну из прядей божественных волос Тея, – и ты, конечно же, поведаешь мне, что значит эта загадочная фраза, м-м?

– Что ты мне очень нравишься, – тихо поясняет Тей, и внутри меня что-то замирает. Мы знаем друг друга только несколько дней, и то, чем мы занимались до недавнего времени, был исключительно секс с небольшим перерывом на короткие разговоры без особой смысловой нагрузки, но я вдруг признаюсь себе, что уже даже немного привязался к этому красивому и одновременно такому непосредственному парню. Наклонившись к Тею, я выдыхаю одними губами в его ухо ту самую одну единственную фразу, которую я знаю на его родном языке:

– Их либе дих.

Я вижу, как голубые глаза Тея невольно расширяются и его тело немного напрягается подо мной. Я продолжаю не отрываясь смотреть в его красивое лицо, через полминуты ему, кажется, удается взять себя в руки, и он еле слышно выдавливает из себя:

– Твой американский акцент ужасен. Нужно произносить намного мягче… например, “ихь”…

– Да ну?

– Я серьезно. Мы поработаем над твоим произношением. Повторяй за мной: Ich liebe…

Конечно же, я не собираюсь ничего повторять и, не дав Тею закончить фразу, немного грубо затыкаю его поцелуем. Он противится только сначала, но не проходит и нескольких секунд, как он поддается и его губы открываются мне навстречу – такие теплые и мягкие. Я чувствую себя необыкновенно, я на седьмом небе от счастья, мне двадцать два, и я в самый первый раз в жизни по-настоящему влюблен, пусть я даже еще и не догадываюсь об этом…

Я резко мотаю головой. Прочь, неуместные воспоминания. Идите к черту, угрызения совести. И почему я только должен думать обо всем этом, когда я сейчас здесь, в тесной сверкающей чистотой туалетной кабинке напротив Люка, и он смотрит на меня так, будто бы готов наброситься на меня на месте?! Нет, сейчас определенно не самый подходящий момент.

В туалетной кабинке совсем нет места, но эта теснота возбуждает меня еще больше. Музыка, играющая в клубе, здесь приглушена, но зато вокруг раздаются чьи-то голоса и пьяный смех. Я слышу, как кто-то ругается по-английски, я слышу даже женское хихиканье, и кто-то невероятно назойливо стучит в нашу дверь.

– Не обращай внимания, – шепчет мне Люк, как-то даже немного нежно привлекая меня к себе, – я могу… тебя поцеловать?

– Нет, – хрипло отрезаю я и принимаюсь расстегивать пуговицы на ширинке его джинсов. Мои руки дрожат и мокрые от пота пальцы постоянно соскальзывают, и я яростно ругаюсь вслух. Я просто умираю от нетерпения.

Люк негромко смеется над моими неловкостями, но когда мне, наконец, удается расстегнуть его джинсы и мои пальцы проникают под его серые боксеры из какой-то тонкой дорогой ткани, австралиец замолкает, его смех обрывается, и он коротко выдыхает мне в лицо:

– Подожди! Я…

Не собираюсь ничего ждать, раззадорено думаю я, и мои пальцы сжимаются вокруг его члена. Он такой твердый. С ума сойти. Как камень. И довольно большой – продолжая лихорадочно ласкать Люка, я думаю о том, что бы было, если бы он оказался у меня внутри. Было бы это больно… или скорее приятно?

Запретные мысли. Еще немного, и я просто свихнусь. Но я должен сдерживаться. Я не имею права заходить так далеко, иначе это все перестанет быть простой игрой.

Люк стонет куда-то мне шею, он обнимает меня крепко-крепко, стискивает меня так сильно в своих объятиях, что мне начинает не хватать воздуха, и предупреждает меня сквозь рваные стоны:

– Не сжимай пальцы так сильно – иначе я кончу прямо сейчас. А мы… договаривались о другом. Я не хочу секса с твоей рукой…

Люк до боли стискивает мое запястье, заставив меня невольно вскрикнуть, и с силой вытаскивает его из своих джинсов. Он дышит тяжело и прерывисто. Его зрачки расширены, такие матово-черные – он привлекает меня к себе и насильно целует меня в губы. Еще и еще, у меня немного кружится голова от его напора, он будто бы с цепи сорвался, но я совру самому себе, если скажу, что мне не нравится это.

О да, будь со мной грубым, Люк.

Я так возбужден, что мне кажется, мои довольно узкие джинсы сейчас разойдутся по швам от моей эрекции. Мне тяжело дышать, и меня трясет мелкой дрожью, я уже не думаю о последствиях, я думаю только о своем собственном оргазме. О сексуальном удовольствии. О том, что если Люку вдруг взбредет в голову изменить свои намерения и он захочет взять меня прямо здесь, в этой тесной маленькой туалетной кабинке, я не смогу ему сопротивляться. Он сможет поиметь меня, стоит ему только этого захотеть. И я же сам буду умолять его об этом.

От этих мыслей мне страшно. Я просто схожу с ума от этих мыслей, но, к моему огромному облегчению, Люк вдруг отстраняется от меня, грубо надавливает мне на плечи, и я покорно опускаюсь перед ним на колени.

Так лучше. Это не измена. Я всего лишь проиграл в глупую игру. Вот и все. Это мое наказание, это не то, чего я хочу… я должен заставлять себя сделать это.

Мое сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, оно будто бы вот-вот выпрыгнет прямо у меня из глотки. Я на секунду закрываю глаза, пальцы Люка зарываются мне в волосы, они играют с моими мокрыми на кончиках от пота растрепанными волосами, но эта ласка длится не больше минуты, и Люк рывком надавливает на мой затылок, заставляя меня податься вперед.

Я сдавленно кашляю – Люк вталкивается в меня настолько внезапно и глубоко, как если бы у меня напрочь отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс. Я задыхаюсь, мое тело изгибается в судорожном спазме, и я невольно пытаюсь высвободиться из стальной хватки австралийца, и Люк, только через несколько секунд заметив, что перестарался, поспешно отпускает мой затылок и виновато шепчет:

– О… все в порядке? Извини, я…

Проклятье. Мне удается отдышаться, и я бросаю на Люка разъяренный взгляд:

– Ненормальный. У тебя все в порядке с головой?!

Австралиец ухмыляется, глядя на меня сверху вниз, и извиняющимся жестом легонько касается пальцами моей щеки:

– Я же сказал, извини. Попробуешь еще раз?

– На хрен иди, – мрачно советую я, но все так же продолжаю стоять перед ним на коленях. Шок от грубого обращения отходит на задний план, возбуждение только усиливается, и через несколько секунд я снова послушно подаюсь вперед и охватываю губами член Люка, стараясь вобрать его внутрь моего влажного от слюны рта настолько глубоко, насколько я только могу.

Люк стонет, его пальцы вцепляются в мои волосы, в очередной раз делая мне больно, но я уже не обращаю на это внимание, я позволяю ему это и упрямо продолжаю водить сомкнутыми губами по стволу его до предела эрегированного члена.

У меня получается неплохо держать ритм, и непрекращающиеся тихие стоны Люка только подтверждение этому. Поддавшись наслаждению, австралиец закрывает глаза, он обессилено кусает губы, стараясь сдержать стоны, он негласно передает контроль над своим телом мне, и то, каким становится его лицо, возбуждает меня еще в несколько раз сильнее. Если бы я только мог… Забудь об этом, Кай. Просто забудь. Я продолжаю жадно ласкать член Люка губами, одновременно расстегивая свои собственные джинсы. Это не совсем то, чего бы мне хотелось в этот момент, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Стоны. Хриплые срывающиеся стоны у меня над головой. Пальцы Люка у меня в волосах – они то спазматично сжимаются, то снова расслабляются. Пот стекает по моей шее, он раздражает кожу, и она начинает нестерпимо чесаться. Еще немного, Кай.

Смех за дверью. Чужая жесткая гортанная речь. Снова смех и настойчивый стук в дверь кабинки. Наплевать.

Так же, как и Люк, я закрываю глаза и стараюсь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы держать ритм. Это сложно – с одной стороны у меня уже начинают саднить колени, а с другой… с другой я прикасаюсь к самому себе, и эффект превосходит все ожидания.

Я еще никогда в жизни не был так возбужден. Это пик – Люк, алкоголь и вся эта проклятая ситуация просто сводит меня с ума. Еще немного, и я просто взорвусь, я чувствую, что Люк не менее близок к оргазму, чем я, чтобы удержать равновесие, я вцепляюсь свободной рукой в его бедро, и он внезапно изгибается в моих руках.

– Не останавливайся… еще немного… Кай, пожалуйста… черт, я…

Люк захлебывается в своем собственном сбивчивом шепоте, и я ощущаю, как мышцы его бедра под моими пальцами становятся твердыми как железо.

Это все невероятно. Это все нереально и слишком похоже на сон. Сон в душную летнюю ночь на диване в каком-нибудь из модных берлинских клубов… Сон, в котором мои пальцы напряженно сжимают мой член, и я вдруг ощущаю, как удовольствие достигает своего последнего предела. Сон, в котором я всхлипываю от наслаждения, неожиданно захлестывающего все мое тело. Сон, в котором мой оргазм сродни атомному взрыву, разрывающему тело и уничтожающему сознание. Сон, в котором моя собственная липкая и холодная сперма течет по моим пальцам.

Сон, слишком похожий на реальность.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**4:10 a.m**.

 

На улице еще темно и даже горят фонари, но в воздухе уже витает ощущение раннего утра. Откуда-то пахнет свежевыпеченным хлебом, и в моем желудке внезапно просыпается слабое чувство голода. Алкоголь будто бы выветрился из тела, даже от усталости и от той не осталось и следа. Я чувствую себя необыкновенно. Мне кажется, сейчас я способен на все.

Я стою, опершись спиной о стену какой-то невзрачной серой многоэтажки, и Люк напротив меня, он выразительно смотрит на меня, и в его темных глазах играют шаловливые искорки:

– Они действительно вышвырнули нас оттуда. Не могу поверить в это. _Нацистские ублюдки_.

Я сконфуженно фыркаю, и Люк не может больше сдерживаться и начинает сдавленно смеяться.

– Черт, – я не выдерживаю и присоединяюсь к нему. Мы смеемся несколько минут без остановки, так, будто бы нам не больше восемнадцати лет и мы только что совершили что-то запретное и бесшабашное. Так, будто бы кроме этой ночи не существует ничего на свете.

Отсмеявшись, Люк внезапно притягивает меня к себе и шепчет мне на ухо – быстро и немного взволнованно:

– Кажется, я должен признаться тебе в чем-то важном, Кай…

Я округляю глаза, и внутри меня будто бы что-то судорожно сжимается, что-то похожее на пульсирующий комок нервов. Что он может сказать мне после всего того, что только что произошло с нами?! Неужели он…

– Это был самый лучший минет за всю мою жизнь, – ухмыляясь, заявляет Люк, и я гневно отпихиваю его от себя, – может, ты профессионал?

– Закрой рот, кретин, – пристыженно выдыхаю я, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Я просто последний идиот. Надо же было понапридумывать себе всякого.

– Извини, – я не ожидаю этого, но выражение лица Люка совершенно непредвиденно меняется, и он еле слышно повторяет, – извини, дурацкая шутка. Но я больше не пьян. Может, только совсем чуть-чуть… знаешь, больше всего на свете я сейчас хотел бы заполучить тебя в свой номер и продолжить то, что мы начали в клубе…

Я молча качаю головой, и Люк понимающе кивает:

– Я знаю. Твой постоянный партнер. Тот парень, похожий на Тома Оделла… ты действительно так сильно влюблен в него?

Я все еще молчу и изо всех сил стараюсь избежать испытующего взгляда Люка. Небо на востоке уже сереет, все подходит к концу, и даже эта ночь. Кажется, мне пора обратно. Качнувшись вперед, Люк ищет мои губы, и я раздраженно мотаю головой из стороны в сторону в жалких попытках избежать его поцелуя:

– Тебе не противно? Я же…

– Мне не противно, потому что ты это _ты_ , Кай, – с каким-то отчаянным убеждением перебивает меня Люк – он притискивает меня к стене многоэтажки, ловит мои запястья и стискивает их в своих ладонях, и когда я совсем обездвижен и беспомощен перед ним, долго и медленно целует меня. Господи, он настолько нежен. Он целует меня так, будто бы я любовь всей его жизни.

Я закрываю глаза. Что-то внутри меня ломается, и я чувствую, как странные воспоминания, всю эту ночь осаждавшие меня, обретают более яркие и отчетливые очертания. Я будто бы больше не я, я кто-то другой, из какой-то другой жизни, и в этой жизни я до смерти влюблен в совершенно незнакомого мне в этом мире человека, так бережно и в то же время страстно прикасающегося сейчас к моим губам…

За спиной Люка раздается шорох шин по сухому асфальту, и какая-то пожилая женщина, проезжающая мимо нас на велосипеде, громко ругается на немецком. Я вздрагиваю и заставляю себя отстраниться от губ Люка:

– Прости. Я идиот, и мы не должны делать того, что мы делаем прямо сейчас. Мне нужно обратно…

Кончики пальцев Люка осторожно касаются моего виска. Они скользят по моему лицу, и губы австралийца растягиваются в какой-то слабой, немного болезненной улыбке:

– Не паникуй. У нас еще есть немного времени. Сейчас только четыре, и ты сделаешь меня чертовски счастливым, если проведешь со мной еще несколько часов. Я прошу тебя об этом, Кай. Это все равно не изменит того, что ты уже завтра забудешь мое лицо…

– Уже завтра? У меня что, склероз? – пытаюсь пошутить я, но получается неуместно и совсем не смешно, и я поспешно поправляюсь – я не хочу, но эти проклятые слова сами по себе, без моей воли срываются с моего языка:

– Я уж точно не забуду тебя завтра, Люк. И послезавтра тоже. И через неделю. И через год… боюсь, это вообще будет очень сложно – _забыть тебя_. Миссия невыполнима.

– Похоже, у нас одинаковые проблемы, – Люк тихо смеется и целует меня куда-то в ухо – это так щекотно, что я невольно морщусь, – мой обратный рейс сегодня вечером. Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь еще увидим друг друга, поэтому… как насчет последней прогулки по утреннему Берлину?

– Только если ты купишь мне двойной чизбургер – сейчас умру от голода, – мне вдруг становится настолько паршиво, что я пытаюсь загнать это чувство внутрь себя своими нелепыми шутками. _Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь еще увидим друг друга_ …

– Чертов американец, – смеется Люк, и я шутливо толкаю его в плечо:

– Хэй, чертов австралиец, мыслящий стереотипами!

– По тебе не скажешь, что ты все время питаешься фаст-фудом…

– Потому что я _не питаюсь_ все время фаст-фудом, – обессилено взвываю я, – черт, ты меня сейчас с ума сведешь…

– Ты меня тоже.

На какую-то секунду между нами воцаряется напряженное молчание, и я понимаю, что это конец. Мы действительно больше никогда не увидим друг друга. Это было бы слишком опасно, это могло бы перевернуть все с ног на голову, это могло бы изменить всю мою жизнь, а я не хочу ничего менять.

Не сегодня.

Небо на востоке приобретает уже бледно-розовый цвет, свежий утренний ветер забирается мне под футболку, и я невольно ежусь от его прохлады.

– Пойдем, – шепчет Люк, и его теплая ладонь проскальзывает в мою, он берет меня за руку так, будто бы это самое нормальное и естественное на свете, – я куплю тебе все, что ты захочешь…

Я безмолвно подчиняюсь ему, хотя все мое естество отчаянно сопротивляется этому. Я хочу навсегда остаться здесь, прямо на этом самом месте и больше никогда не выпускать этого загадочного австралийца из моих объятий. То, что я сейчас чувствую, это не сексуальное притяжение, это необъяснимо, это что-то намного глубже и сильнее, и это медленно, но верно разрывает меня изнутри.

Я знаю, что я буду думать о нем. Каждый чертов день и каждую чертову ночь. Возможно даже, всю мою оставшуюся жизнь.

Я позволяю Люку увлекать меня за руку куда-то вниз по улице, вперед к занимающемуся на востоке рассвету, но какая-то частичка меня остается там, у стены той самой невзрачной многоэтажки, где я впервые ощутил, что больше не смогу без этого человека с другого конца света.


End file.
